Garuda
Garudas are a species of shapeshifter in the Teen Wolf universe. However, a full Garuda has yet to be revealed in the series thus far. Instead, in Season 5's Creatures of the Night, a part-Werewolf, part-Garuda Chimera who was scientifically created by the Dread Doctors known as Belasko made his first appearance. Powers and Abilities Since the only Garuda introduced thus far in the series has only been a part-Garuda Chimera, the powers of a full Garuda remain unknown, and it is difficult to discern if some of the powers Belasko demonstrated (such as super strength and durability) are due to his Garuda side or his Werewolf side. However, it appears that Garudas have the ability to transform their fingernails into harpy eagle talons, which also have the ability to absorb the power of other supernaturals by impaling them with the claws, which glow bright blue. That said, Belasko's use of this ability was inconsistent at best, as he managed to absorb some, but not all, of Jordan Parrish's Hellhound powers, and did not seem to absorb any of Scott McCall's Werewolf powers, likely due to the fact that as a True Alpha, his power can only be stolen by a Beta who Scott has personally bitten and turned himself. Belasko also seemed to have a limited ability to manipulate electromagnetic frequencies by making the lights in the McCall House flicker, but this has yet to be confirmed. Known Garudas Part Garuda Belasko (part-Werewolf, part-Garuda Chimera) *Belasko was scientifically turned into a Chimera with the supernatural powers of both a Werewolf and a Garuda. He was eventually sent by the Doctors to find Scott McCall and use his Garuda talons to steal his True Alpha power before killing him. To find Scott, Belasko interrogated Jordan Parrish for his whereabouts. When he went to absorb Parrish's power, his eyes turned from their usual glowing blue to the same reddish-orange as Parrish's, which led him to realize that Parrish wasn't a Werewolf like he thought, though he is still supernatural. Though Parrish lied and said he didn't know Scott, leading him to viciously slash Jordan's chest open, Belasko was able to find Scott at Beacon Hills High School. Belasko immediately lunged for Scott and began fighting him, Kira Yukimura, and Theo Raeken, but although Belasko managed to stab Scott in the chest with his talons, he was unable to take any of his power, and the moral support of his pack gave him the strength he needed to break off Belasko's talons on the hand that was stabbing him, as well as breaking his arm entirely, before sending him running away. When Belasko returned to the Dread Doctors' laboratory, the Surgeon killed him for showing signs of being a failed Chimera and for not having successfully completing his mission. After he was stabbed in the heart, Belasko's chest burst open as at least a dozen crows flew out of body and into the night sky. Trivia *In Hindu mythology, the Garuda is an avian shapeshifter and the mortal enemy of the Naga, who are serpent shapeshifters. *According to Alan Deaton, the talons that Belasko had were the same as the harpy eagle, which is the largest bird of prey. Gallery Tumblr inline nrgqmc1Rba1snjmql 500.gif 6fa9e91ddcf188ec18aaaf30ff4f3b.gif 3363d951570e9936b58960229873d1.gif 02d16e38fc08a91f5c5805f9b12032.gif